


i want to give you the world from my back

by realisations



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Late Night Conversations, Parenthood, aurelini, they are too sweet ok, written in about 28 minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:14:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realisations/pseuds/realisations
Summary: credence and nagini ponder a concept a bit out of their reach.
Relationships: Credence Barebone/Nagini
Kudos: 5





	i want to give you the world from my back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dragon_MoonX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_MoonX/gifts).



"Have you ever wondered, Credence?" Nagini asked one night, as she lay beside him, glancing at the moonlight streaming in through the window. "I know we ought not to, but if we ever did, well, have a child..."

A brief silence fell, broken by the hesitant sound of Credence's voice, as he sleepily lifted his thumb out of his mouth. "I don't think that I would be very good at that," he admitted. "But I would try to be. I would want to have a child that always feels...cared about, I think."

"I would want to teach them all I could," Nagini said. "I cannot remember my mother, at least, not as she was before she turned. I still have her songs and her recipes, and I would want that very much, Credence. To give them a piece of me to have always."

"And...and I would want to listen...and understand too. I don't think I'd like yelling very much."

"No, of course not. A child needs to be corrected, but I could never yell, or belittle, or..." Nagini trailed off, clearly deep in thought. "Or lock them up in a cage."

All at once the reality of her words fell upon her, truly remembering once again why she was saying them. No parent would ever want that treatment for their child. Yet sometimes they had no choice, through circumstances long beyond their control.

"And if I did have a daughter," the Maledictus continued, her voice beginning to waver. "And she did share my curse, I would want her to know that it cannot make her lesser. That she is not a freak, not an exhibition, she is a person...who has a burden she did not ask for. It is what she has, not what she is."

"If my child...if they had m-magic, I would tell them to use it as soon as they understood. I would buy them a wand before they could read a spellbook. Oh, Nagini," Credence breathed out. "I'd do anything, just so they wouldn't be like me. I just...I wouldn't ask this on a soul."

"Nor would I, Credence. I could not even wish this for the toilet man."

They had suffered so much just for daring to be who they truly were, at the hands of those who ought never to have had the opportunity. The scars they had endured, both the visible and the concealed, would be etched into their souls forever. It would be irresponsible at best to saddle a child with such unfit parents, when in all likelihood they would doom such a child to a life as an orphan.

But in absence of someone to take care of, they had each found someone to care for, their hearts holding each other tight in the yellow moonlight. They could not undo decades of wrongs done upon them, but they could find solace in which to enjoy the time they still had. Credence and Nagini would never have forever, but perhaps more importantly, they had each other.


End file.
